Naissance d'une romance
by Marsu73
Summary: La guerre entre les mangemorts et l'armée de Dumbledore fait rage depuis 3 ans. Au cours d'un combat Hermione est faite prisonnière par Voldemort. Elle est sauvée par Ginny et passe sa convalescence avec elle. Ginny amoureuse se déclare et leur histoire d'amour commence.


**Mon premier One Shot.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR**

**Avertissement c'est un yuri c'est à dire des relatio****ns homosexuelles féminines explicite car classé M. **

**Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas.**

**oO-PROLOGUE-Oo **

**(juste pour ma femme)**

La guerre entre les mangemorts et l'armée de Dumbledore fait rage depuis maintenant 3 ans.

Harry Potter a 20 ans. Malgré son jeune age, il est le chef de l'armée de Dumbledore. Ils ont été rejoint peu de temps après par les rescapés de l'ordre du Phœnix. Ils ont établis leur quartier général à Poudlard qui continu d'être une école. Enfin, c'est en fait devenu un centre d'entraînement pour les futurs combattants de l'armée du bien.

Autour d'Harry gravite toujours Hermione Granger et la famille Weasley. Mais il y a un nouveau venu dans ce petit groupe : Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier a rejoint l'armée de Dumbledore au grand dam de son père. Dès le début de la guerre, il s'était opposé à celui-ci.

Il ne supportait de devoir combattre celui qu'il admirait voir même désirait en secret depuis de longues années, à savoir Harry Potter.

Petit à petit, il s'était rapproché d'Harry, pour finalement lui déclarer sa flamme.  
Avec le recul, cela n'était en fait pas vraiment surprenant et Harry, malgré ses quelques anciennes conquêtes féminines, avait trouvé avec Drago un certain équilibre. Ils étaient inséparables tant sur les champs de batailles que lors des réunions préparatoires ou les débriefings.

Le soir venu, ils se laissaient aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pouvaient ainsi éliminer toutes les tensions accumulées dans la journée.

Une certaine routine s'était installée. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'affrontement avec l'armée du mal, ils s'occupaient à apprendre aux plus jeunes le minimum pour survivre sur les champs de batailles. Mais beaucoup trop disparaissaient trop jeune.

Et même si cela faisait 3 ans, personne ne s'habituait à rentrer sans l'un des leurs.

La dernière bataille en date avait été encore plus tragique. Plusieurs jeunes recrues n'étaient pas rentrées, mais Hermione était elle aussi manquante. D'après les rapports reçus, elle était prisonnière de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Cette situation est insupportable pour tous et plus particulièrement pour la plus jeune des Weasley.

**oO-COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?-Oo**

Dans les cachots du manoir de Voldemort se trouve Mlle Granger depuis bientôt une semaine. Tous les jours le Lord lui rend des « petites visites de courtoisie. »

Ce matin, la porte s'ouvre sur ce cachot sombre, humide et froid. Une terre grisâtre au sol. Les murs de pierres ruissellent d'humidité. Par un petit soupirail la faible lumière extérieur éclaire la cellule. Au centre du cachot, de vieilles chaînes rouillées pendent du plafond. Au bout de ces chaînes accrochées par les poignets, Hermione est inconsciente.

Elle n'est plus vêtue que de lambeau de vêtement ici et là qui cache à peine son corps meurtrie. Elle n'a rien mangé ni bu depuis plusieurs jours. Ses côtes commencent à être saillantes, son teint est terne. Elle porte les traces de nombreux coups, de nombreuses blessures aussi. On peut voir également un peu de sang séché par endroit. Ses cheveux sont crasseux et ébouriffés.

Le lord entre avec son éternel sourire triomphant. Mais malheureusement pour lui, personne ne peut le remarquer, il est seul et son « invitée » est toujours inconsciente. Cela ne l'empêche pas de tourner autour d'Hermione avec délectation, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

Il tient là sa plus grande victoire depuis le début de la guerre. Il sait que son pire ennemi viendra pour sauver son amie et il pourra enfin assouvir sa vengeance. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Et du temps, il en a pour profiter de la compagnie d'une des plus prometteuses magiciennes de la nouvelle génération.

Par un petit sort, il tire la belle endormie de sa torpeur. Celle-ci revient doucement à elle. Elle ouvre les yeux sur son cauchemar. Elle a froid, elle a peur, elle a faim et soif. Elle a mal. Un mal profond partout dans son corps mais également dans son âme. Malgré cela elle se lève sur ses pieds nus et fait face au lord. Elle tente de ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle sait qu'elle est à sa merci. Mais elle ne capitule pas pour son honneur mais aussi pour ses amis. Ils seront bientôt là elle en est persuadée.

« Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence Mlle GRANGER ?» dit doucement le Lord.

Hermione se redresse encore plus fièrement et défi le mage noir du regard.

« Comment une sang de bourbe comme vous peut s'imaginer pouvoir me défier ? »

Hermione ne répond rien comme depuis le début de sa captivité. Elle n'a pas dit un mot. Elle ne s'est jamais plaint et n'a jamais rien réclamé. Elle se veut forte et pour l'instant elle y arrive plutôt bien. Mais jusqu'à quand pense-t-elle à cet instant . Un doute vient de l'assaillir. Et si ses amis étaient dans la cellule à coté. Ou pire encore, s'ils étaient mort. Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir ?

« Vous n'êtes pas très loquace Mlle Granger, voir même impolie. Est-ce comme cela que vos moldus de parents vous ont élevée ? » Dit le magicien en la sortant de ses pensées.

« ENDOLORIS » lance alors le Lord.

Avec délectation le mage noir regarde Hermione se tordre de douleur. Mais aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Et la frustration de celui-ci commence à monter.

Il relâche alors sa prise quelques secondes et réitère son incantation.

Hermione encaisse toujours mais ne lâche rien. A la troisième reprise elle perd connaissance comme de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Ce petit manège dure une bonne partie de la matinée. Hermione au bout de ses souffrances ne sait pas combien de fois elle a perdue connaissance.

Elle reprend de nouveau conscience et elle se rend compte avec effroi qu'il est en elle. Il se trouve derrière elle et il la maintient par les hanches. Il la prend sans ménagement, avec une certaine cruauté. Il veut la faire céder, mais là encore rien n'échappe. Elle a malheureusement déjà subit les assauts du mage noir. La première fois elle avait failli craquer. Elle avait difficilement retenue ses larmes mais il ne fallait rien laisser échapper. Elle savait que si elle montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, il la tuerait.

La nausée lui monte une nouvelle fois à la gorge. Elle sert les dents, retient ses larmes. Plus jamais aucun de ces porcs ne posera ses mains sur elle quand elle sortira de cet enfer, elle se le promettait à chaque fois. Elle ne supporterait pas ces viols indéfiniment. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Le Lord fini par jouir en elle dans un râle bruyant rappelant le cochon qu'on égorge. Hermione se relève et lance un regard noir à Voldemort.

« Patience, Mlle Granger, je reviendrais demain vous tenir compagnie. » dit-il avec ironie. « Et vous me supplierez bientôt de revenir... » Il éclate de rire tout en quittant le cachot.

La jeune femme s'effondre. Elle laisse échapper ses larmes. Elle a des spasmes mais elle n'arrive pas à vomir n'ayant rien dans le ventre depuis plusieurs jours. Seulement un peu de bille lui brûle la gorge. Les douleurs et les horreurs ont une nouvelle fois raison de la jeune magicienne. Elle perd connaissance pour ne plus souffrir. Elle ne veut plus se réveiller.

Le lord devant la cellule est désabusé. Il n'est pas arrivé à faire craquer cette petite peste mais il n'en a pas fini avec elle. Elle finira par le supplier de mettre fins à ses souffrances. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et du temps, il sait qu'il en a suffisamment...

**oO-OPÉRATION SAUVETAGE-Oo**

L'après midi même, plusieurs mangemorts tombent dans une embuscade. Elle avait été minutieusement préparée par M. Potter en personne. La bataille fait rage et les mangemorts vont être vaincus.

Le lord ordonne alors à toutes ses troupes d'aller renforcer ses serviteurs pris au piège. Il voit même là une opportunité de vaincre le Potter.

Obnubilé par sa soif de vengeance, il prend personnellement le commandement de la contre attaque, laissant à son manoir seulement 2 jeunes mangemorts recrutés quelque temps plus tôt.

Durant de longues heures la bataille fait rage entre l'armée de Dumbledore et les serviteurs du mage noir.

Pendant ce temps au manoir de Voldemort, un serviteur du lord vient de transplaner. Il arrive dans le salon principal. Devant la cheminé les deux jeunes recrues sont en pleine discussion. Ils s'arrêtent pour regarder celui qui vient d'arriver. Il tient devant lui une jeune mage aux couleurs de l'armée de Dumbledore. Elle est sa prisonnière.

Du moins, c'est ce que comprennent les deux jeunes mages.

Ces derniers n'ont pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole qu'un « AVADA KEDAVRA » est lancé par le mangemort sur eux.

Les deux jeunes tombent tel des pantins inanimés. Le mangemort reste là sans le moindre mouvement.

Lentement, Ginny Weasley se détache du mangemort qui ne bouge toujours pas. Elle sait que l'Imperium est un des trois sorts impardonnables. Mais tout les moyens sont bon pour sauver Hermione, sa Mione.

Elle a peu de temps car un serviteur du mage noir peut revenir à n'importe quel moment. Rapidement, elle prend des dédales de couloirs. Elle est sur ses gardes, à chaque passage elle peut tomber face à face avec un mangemort. Par des escaliers étroits, elle arrive enfin aux sous-sols de la demeure. Devant les portes des cachots, elle lance plusieurs sorts qui font voler les portes en éclats. Certaines s'ouvrent, d'autres résistent. Elle le savait, le mage noir ne laisserait pas ses trophées sans protection.

Mais par chance, la porte de la cellule d'Hermione n'avait pas été protégée. Le mage noir a pêché par orgueil. Dans la précipitation de vouloir attraper Harry il l'a laissé sans protection.

Elle est là. Ginny entre dans la cellule et voit son amie au centre de la pièce. Malgré ce qu'elle a enduré, elle est magnifique. Le rayon de lumière cour sur ce corps quasiment nu. Il met en valeur ces formes si équilibrées. De longues jambes fines aux muscles bien dessinés, finissant d'un coté par de fines chevilles et de l'autre par des fesses bien galbées. Au dessus les os des hanches commencent à saillir par le manque certain de nourriture. Plus haut, les vestiges d'un vêtement couvrent à peine une taille bien dessinée. Plus haut encore, les yeux de Ginny se posent sur les épaules fragiles de son amie. Elles semblent endolories par la position bien trop longue dans laquelle elles se trouvent. La masse de cheveux recouvre le visage d'Hermione qui n'a pas bougé depuis que la porte a explosé. Ginny pense au pire. Et s'il était trop tard ?

Mais non la poitrine d'Hermione se soulève faiblement, lentement. Ginny vient se positionner derrière son amie pour la soutenir et soulager ses bras. D'un coup de baguette elle fait voler les chaînes. De son autre bras, elle soutient son amie inconsciente. Le contact de sa peau, même meurtrie, est d'une incroyable douceur.

La petite rouquine s'assied par terre et prend Hermione dans ses bras, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Elle l'a couvre de sa cape, l'entoure de ses bras et la berce doucement. Elle dépose un baiser sur son front. Ce simple baiser lui enflamme les tripes. Elle avait tellement eu peur de ne plus la revoir...

La brune se recroqueville inconsciemment contre ce corps chaud et protecteur. Elle se détend. Elle sait qui est là, même inconsciente, elle a reconnue sa petite rouquine préférée.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ginny caresse le visage de la brunette pour la réveiller. Doucement, Hermione sort de sa torpeur. Elle a toujours froid, toujours faim et soif, elle a encore mal partout dans son corps. Mais le mal dans son âme s'estompe . Elle sourit à sa sauveteuse.

« Tu... tu es venue me... me chercher. » dit-elle tout bas.

« Évidement, je ne peux pas t'abandonner, je ne peux pas me passer de toi tu le sais bien » lui répond la rouquine tendrement.

Hermione lui souri et ferme doucement les yeux.

« Mione, il faut partir.»

Ginny prend dans ses bras son amie et transplane pour l'endroit lui semblant le plus sûr : le Terrier.

**oO-CONVALESCENCE-Oo**

Molly est seule au Terrier. Tous les garçons sont partis pour la bataille finale.

Elles sont arrivées peut après 17 heures. Ginny supportant Hermione qui est inconsciente. La petite rouquine l'a alors prise dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre. Molly suit sa fille sans un mot. Mais l'inquiétude peut se lire sur son visage. La petite Hermione fait partie de la famille et elle est aussi inquiète que si c'était la brune qui portait sa fille.

Ginny pose son amie sur le lit près du sien dans sa chambre. Elle sait que la convalescence de son amie va être longue et difficile. Elle sera là pour elle tout le temps.

« Maman, peux-tu m'apporter de quoi la soigner un peu ? » demande Ginny.

« Bien sur ma chérie. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Une fois sa mère sortie de sa chambre, la jeune Weasley entreprend d'enlever les vestiges de vêtement de son amie. Elle ouvre la cape et commence par ôter ce qui fut certainement une jupe. Il n'en reste que le haute attaché à la taille d'Hermione. Elle dégrafe ensuite les deux ou trois boutons qui reste du chemisier en lambeau. Elle fait glisser tout ces bouts de tissus. Son amie est maintenant entièrement nue. Un léger frisson parcours le corps tout entier de la brune. Elle a la chaire de poule. Ses seins se sont durcis. A la vu de ces mamelons qui pointent vers elle, Ginny a une forte sensation dans son ventre. Elle voudrait prendre ces seins pour les réchauffer. Elle tend la main vers le sein d'Hermione le plus proche d'elle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement . Molly entre avec une bassine d'eau chaude, un gant de toilette, une serviette et des bandages. Ginny poursuit son geste pour récupérer un pan de sa cape encore sous son amie et pour lui poser dessus.

« Merci maman, je... préférerais être seule avec elle. » dit doucement la rouquine.

« Euh... oui, je comprends » dit Molly en regagnant la porte de la chambre. « Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Enfin seule avec sa brune, elle lui enlève la cape. Avec une infini délicatesse, Ginny commence à la nettoyer. Elle débute par son visage si doux. Elle essuie son front, elle y dépose un baiser une fois nettoyé. Elle passe ensuite sur les paupières fermées, l'une après l'autre. Elle pose un baiser sur chacune d'elle. Elle s'attaque ensuite à ses joues creusées et là encore elle pose un tendre baiser à chaque fois. Puis vient le tour de son petit nez retroussé, et une fois de plus elle glisse plusieurs baisers le long de ce nez. Enfin, elle fini par ses lèvres si tendres. Lorsqu'elle pose son baiser sur les lèvres charnues de la brune, elle reçoit comme une décharge électrique dans son bas ventre.

Elle poursuit son nettoyage centimètre après centimètre, le long du cou, d'une épaule, du bras jusqu'à son poignet si fin et meurtrie par les entraves. En même temps qu'elle la nettoie, elle applique de-ci de-là du baume sur les hématomes ou des pansements sur les blessures. Elle dépose plusieurs baisés à l'intérieur de ce poignet et pose sa joue dans le creux de la main. Elle reste comme cela un long moment à caresser cette main.

Puis elle poursuit de l'autre coté avec l'autre bras. Une fois terminé, c'est le cœur battant qu'elle continue sur le torse. Doucement elle tourne autour d'un premier sein. Il est bien rond et ferme. Elle passe et repasse tout autour de ce sein. Finalement elle se décide à revenir au centre, vers le mamelon. Après l'avoir nettoyé, elle y dépose un baisé et ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en déposer plusieurs autres. Instinctivement le téton se durci. Ginny ne peu résister et le prend dans sa bouche. Il est si doux et ferme à la fois. Hermione inconsciente gémie doucement.

La jeune rouquine se sépare de ce sein avec regret, mais elle ne veut pas profiter de son amie comme cela. Elle poursuit son nettoyage en parcourant les monts et les vallées de la brunette, son ventre, ses hanches, une longue cuisse, un mollet finement dessiné, une cheville si fine et enfin elle termine par le pied magnifique de la brune. Elle prend le chemin inverse avec l'autre jambe.

Arrivée à l'intimité d'Hermione, elle lui écarte doucement les cuisses et par un sort fait disparaître les traces du passage du mage noir. Elle dépose un baisé sur cette fleur mais s'en détourne rapidement de peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

Elle retourne enfin son aînée et fini de nettoyer et de panser son dos, ses fesses. Connaissant maintenant les moindres courbes de son amie, elle se déshabille elle aussi et se couche près d'elle, passe sa jambe sur Hermione, se colle sur son dos et passe son bras autour d'elle. Elle enfuis son visage dans la chevelure de la belle brune et se laisse aller à s'endormir.

**oO-DÉCLARATION-Oo**

_Voldemort est face à Hermione. Elle est allongée sur le dos, sur un lit. Le mage noir s'approche lentement, d'un geste rapide il se dévêtit. Son sexe est en érection. Il lui sourit en lui disant :_

_« je sais que tu m'attends depuis longtemps. Je vais t'honorer comme il se doit » ricane t-il._

_Elle ne veut pas, elle se débat, elle hurle. Mais son corps reste immobile et pas un mot se sort de sa bouche. Au contraire, elle écarte les jambes pour l'accueillir. _

_Elle cri, elle hurle, elle pleure, elle crie..._

Hermione se réveille en sursaut dans la chambre de Ginny au Terrier. Elle sent collé dans son dos son amie. Elle prends la main qui l'entoure et la sert fort contre sa poitrine. Elle se calme et se rendort doucement.

Ginny se réveille lentement. Sa main gauche est prisonnière dans les mains d'Hermione. Elle l'a posée contre son sein et la tient fermement. Elle enfuis son visage encore plus profondément dans la chevelure de sa brune jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle y pose ses lèvres pour un doux et long baiser.

Hermione bouge doucement et sort de son sommeil. Elle sent les lèvres de Ginny posées sur elle. Un peu surprise elle ne bouge pas.

« Tu es réveillée Mione ? »

« Oui » dit-elle en se retournant.

« Hermione, il faut que je te parle » dit Ginny doucement.

« Qu'y a t-il Gin ? »

Ginny respire profondément et se lance dans un long monologue :

« Voilà, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, j'aimerais que tu me laisses te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur sans m'interrompre. »

Hermione un peu inquiète acquisse d'un signe de tête.

« Hermione. Pendant de très nombreuses années je t'ai admiré, je voulais te ressembler. Tu étais si jolie, si intelligente. Tu étais forte, sûr de toi. Tu avais toujours réponse à tout.

Et puis, petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi ont changés. Nous nous sommes rapprochées et tu es devenue ma meilleur amie, ma confidente.

Par la suite, un peu avant le début de la guerre, je me suis surprise à te désirer physiquement. Te toucher me procurait des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors.

Plus le temps passait et plus je tombais amoureuse de toi. Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi Hermione Granger.

J'ai eu des aventures avec des garçons et des filles mais rien n'y a fait. Je t'ai dans la peau.

Aujourd'hui, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que moi même. Je t'appartiens corps et âme. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité. »

Les mots finissent de résonner dans la chambre. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ginny reprends :

« Je ne te demande pas de réponse. Je te dis cela juste parce que j'ai besoin que tu le saches. »

Hermione n'en revient pas de ce que son amie vient de lui révéler. Elle ne sais pas comment réagir. Elle n'a jamais eu de relation avec une fille, cela ne lui a même jamais traverser l'esprit.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la vision de Voldemort jouissant en elle resurgit. En haut le cœur la transperce. _« Plus jamais aucun de ces porcs ne posera ses mains sur moi »_

Est-ce le signe qu'elle attendait ?

Après ses longues minutes de réflexion, Hermione lève sa tête vers le visage de Ginny. Elle s'approche d'elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de toi, mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis bien dans tes bras et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux. Et... » poursuit-elle « je suis prête à tenter l'aventure. »

**oO-PREMIÈRE ÉTREINTE-Oo**

Ginny se lève alors et se place sans un mot à la tête du lit. Elle prend la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains. Elle l'embrasse sur le front, descend le long de son nez et s'attarde dans un long baiser sur les lèvres. La brune entrouvre doucement sa bouche et laisse la rouquine pénétrer en elle.

Leurs langues se touchent d'abord timidement. Elles se cherchent, se trouvent, se frôlent, se séparent et se retrouvent. De plus en plus insistantes, elles finissent par se caresser et se mélanger langoureusement.

Après cette longue étreinte, Ginny toujours la tête inversée avec son aimée poursuit son parcours dans le cou. Elle glisse jusqu'à la naissance des seins d'Hermione. Elle embrasse chaque parcelle de peau. La brunette ne voulant pas être en reste imite sa cadette.

Goulûment, la rouquine attrape un sein et en aspire le téton. Elle le caresse d'une main tout en jouant avec le téton de sa bouche. Un petit gémissement de surprise s'échappe de l'aînée sous la rouquine.

Hermione prend en retour un des seins de son amie. Les seins de Ginny sont magnifiques. Bien plus gros que les siens, ils sont beaucoup plus lourds. Les grandes aréoles d'un roses très pâles contrastent avec les siennes qui sont plus petites et plus foncées. Elle se saisie timidement d'un sein à deux mains et sans vouloir trop réfléchir à ce qui se passe, elle gobe son téton.

Une décharge parcours le corps de la rouquine lorsque son téton entre en contact avec cette bouche si chaude.

Elles restent toutes les deux à jouer avec le sein de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes au rythme de leurs gémissements.

Finalement Ginny se détache et poursuit sa descente. Elle lèche la moindre parcelle de peau laissant un petit chemin frais sur son amante. Elle s'arrête un moment au nombril d'Hermione et joue de sa langue avec le piercing qui se trouve là. La brune en fait de même.

Elles avaient fait leur piercing en même temps, un an avant le début de la guerre. Personne n'était au courant. Elles étaient allées dans une boutique de moldus un week-end où elles étaient rentrées de Poudlard ensemble. C'était leur secret. Cela avait scellé définitivement leur grande amitié.

Enfin, Ginny arrive à l'endroit le plus intime de son amoureuse. Elle en a si souvent rêvé qu'elle n'ose pas continuer. Le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, elle écarte doucement les cuisses d'Hermione. Elle les lui relève et se glisse entre ses jambes. La brune croise ses jambes dans le dos de la rouquine. Hermione se glisse entre les jambes de Gin également.

Par la curiosité et l'ivresse du moment, c'est l'aînée de Gryffondor qui prend l'initiative en embrassant doucement l'intimité de Ginny. Cette dernière par contre prend son temps. Elle embrasse et lèche le haut des cuisses de sa dulcinée, l'aine, puis son pubis et retourne sur une cuisse. Elle lui refuse la caresse ultime. A chaque fois qu'elle sent que la rouquine s'approche d'elle, Hermione lance son bassin vers la bouche de sa cadette désirant intensément ce contact intime. Elle gémie de frustration à chaque fois que la bouche de Ginny se pose ailleurs que sur son intimité.

« Doucement Mlle Granger, sachez que la frustration est un puissant aphrodisiaque. » lâche Ginny avec un petit sourie de contentement.

« Et bien là je suis à point, il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose ou sinon je vais exploser » soupir Hermione qui découvre une facette d'elle même qu'elle ne connaissait pas. .

La rouquine plonge alors sa tête entre les cuisses de sa Mione et commence à lui aspirer le clitoris doucement. Hermione explose, elle colle son visage dans l'intimité de Ginny pour étouffer ses cris pendant que tout son corps est parcouru de frissons. Pendant de longues minutes les langues fouilles le sexe de leur partenaire, passant tour à tour sur le clitoris, les lèvres, l'entrée du vagin et allant même se perdre vers l'entrée de leur plus petit fourreau.

Enfin, la rouquine introduit un doigt puis rapidement un second dans le vagin de son amante. Elle fait de léger va et vient tout en massant son point G.

La brunette n'y tient plus. Partant de son clitoris, une vague de plaisir déferle dans son ventre et dans son vagin. Tout son corps est parcouru de spasmes. Ses jambes se mettent à trembler. Son vagin se contracte sur les doigts de la rouquine comme un battement de cœur. Elle joui intensément tout en enfouissement à nouveau son visage dans le sexe de Ginny pour étouffer une nouvelle fois ses cris. Les effluves de la rouquine ne font qu'accroître son plaisir. Et dans un dernier soubresaut, elle mord les chaires tendres de la cadette.

Son orgasme dure plusieurs interminables secondes.

Enfin, le calme dans ses entrailles revient lentement. Elle laisse retomber sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle reprend difficilement son souffle, le corps luisant de transpiration en cet chaude après midi de juillet. Ginny se délecte du jus d'amour de son aimée qui coule de son vagin. Elle se relève et dit doucement : « Et bien Mlle Granger, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état là... »

« Moi non plus » dit-elle « C'est de ta faute vilaine fille, tu me fais faire des choses que je n'aurai pas cru possible il y a encore quelques jours » Lui répond la brune un lui mettant une tape sur la fesse.

« Et tu vas t'en plaindre ? » lui demande la rouquine avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Non » répond simplement son amante presque honteuse.

Ginny va pour se séparer du corps de son amour quand cette dernière la retient.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? A mon tour maintenant de te goutter » dit Hermione enjoué.

Et sans laisser le choix à sa rouquine elle lui attrape les fesses pour la maintenir et plonge sa langue vers son clitoris. Surprise, la cadette ne peut retenir un petit cri de plaisir, ce qui encourage Hermione. Elle s'affaire de plus belle à faire jouir sa belle, passant sa langue et ses doigts partout dans son intimité.

Ginny s'est allongé à califourchon, toujours tête bêche sur son amour, sur celle qui lèche, mordille et aspire tout ce qui passe à porté de bouche, si bien que la rouquine se cambre au maximum pour profiter de ces caresses.

Les doigts profondément ancrés dans le vagin de la rouquine, l'aînée sent de sa belle va jouir. Elle l'a maintient fermement d'un bras et accélère ses caresses. La rouquine se mord les doigts pour atténuer ses cris et laisse s'échapper le flot de son orgasme. Elle vibre de tout son corps, son vagin se contractant sur les doigts de sa chère et tendre les empêchant de sortir. Elle joui sur la femme de sa vie. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais eu pareil orgasme.

Elle s'écroule sur le corps d'Hermione, tremblante, transpirante elle aussi et complètement exténuée. De son coté la brune peut à loisir se délecter du jus d'amour de la rouquine.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir un jour me passer de ton nectar » dit-elle.

« J'espère bien que non » lâche Ginny dans un soupir.

Après plusieurs minutes, la rouquine fini par se lever tant bien que mal, pour s'affaler à coté de sa brune. Elle remonte sa jambe sur les jambes de son aimée, pose une main sur un sein, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'endort paisiblement. Hermione lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et avant de s'endormir elle aussi lui dit doucement « je crois que je pourrai t'aimer aussi ma belle ».

**oO-D'AMOUR ET D'EAU FRAÎCHE-Oo**

Les deux jeunes femmes passent leur temps à récupérer toute la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs mois et à se câliner. Elles vivent en dehors du temps. Pendant qu'elles dorment, Molly leur monte un plateau repas qu'elles mangent à leur réveil.

Les jours passent, Hermione s'est bien remise de ses blessures physiques et Ginny l'aide à effacer les blessures morales.

Ce matin, la petite rouquine sort de la chambre pour prendre une douche pour une fois seule. Elle a laissé Hermione endormie sur son lit. C'est la première fois qu'elle la « quitte » depuis qu'elle l'a ramené de chez celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. A peine a t-elle quitté la pièce que son amoureuse lui manque.

L'eau chaude coulant le long de son corps lui procure une douce sensation de protection renforcée par la vapeur l'entourant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violemment et c'est un Hermione en colère qui se précipite sur la rouquine.

« PLUS JAMAIS TU NE ME LAISSES SEULE. PLUS JAMAIS TU NE ME QUITTES COMME CA. » hurle la jeune magicienne.

Ginny décontenancée lui répond : « mais je suis dans la pièce à coté et cela fait à peine 5 minutes que je suis partie... »

« Je ne peux pas te perdre Ginny » reprend la brune d'un ton plus doux. « Je ne le supporterais pas ».

Et malgré son plus petit gabarit, elle se jette sur la rouquine, la plaquant contre le mur, enroulant une jambe autour d'elle, elle l'embrasse avec fougue et passion.

Voulant reprendre le dessus la rouquine lui attrape les fesses, l'a soulève et pivote sur elle même. C'est maintenant la brunette qui est plaquée au mur. Ginny se dégage et d'un air malicieux elle lui dit : « Vous êtes bien trop tendue Mlle Granger, nous allons remédier à cela par un bon petit orgasme. »

Hermione la fusille du regard en lui disant :« si c'est pour avoir un PETIT orgasme, cela ne vaut même pas le déplacement ».

Puis, les yeux au ciel, elle souffle négligemment sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui est tombée sur le visage tout en faisant une belle moue boudeuse.

En la retournant face contre le mur, Ginny lui lance : « Très bien petite effrontée, tu l'auras voulu ». Elle se colle a elle pour l'empêcher de se dégager et lui mord avec férocité le cou.

Essayant de se dégager, la brune pousse avec ses fesses, mais la rousse lui attrape la taille d'un bras, de l'autre elle lui penche le haut du corps vers l'avant. Avant qu'Hermione ne fasse un autre mouvement, la cadette se retrouve accroupie derrière elle, lui maintenant les fesses et s'attaquant a son intimité. Cueillie si rapidement, l'aînée ne résiste pas à l'envie d'avoir sa belle en elle. Elle se cambre un peu plus et lui offre sa croupe tout en gémissant.

Ginny en profite pour y introduire son index le plus profondément. Le vagin de sa belle est déjà tout humide de désir. Elle va et vient dans le sexe de son aimé tout en titillant l'entrée d'un autre orifice avec sa langue.

La brune sent la flamme la consumé dans son ventre et se cambre encore un peu plus. Sentant qu'elle en veut plus Ginny introduit un second doigt, puis tout de suite après un troisième. Le feu qui a été allumé dans le ventre d'Hermione se propage un peu partout et n'y tenant plus elle se cambre au maximum, s'offrant sans aucune retenue au doigts qui vont et viennent en elle. Elle pousse un long gémissement lorsque sa rouquine introduit un quatrième puis le cinquième doigt. Elle sent son vagin complètement pris. Elle penche le haut de son corps en avant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ginny les doigts dans le vagin de sa tendre appuis doucement pour que sa main entière puisse entrer. La brune déjà cambrée au maximum se met sur la pointe des pieds et pousse ses hanches en arrière pour prendre cette main qui se fraye un passage.

La rouquine pousse sa main à l'intérieur tout en la faisant tournée de gauche à droite. D'un coup elle est aspirée au plus profond de la brunette qui pousse un long gémissement de plaisir.

Elle est remplie comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Son vagin est distendu. Elle sent les moindre mouvements de la main de Ginny. Cette dernière fait de lent va et vient très profond. A Chaque fois qu'elle pénètre la brune profondément, celui-ci pousse un long gémissement.

L'orgasme arrive, lentement. Elle sait qu'il est là, elle voudrait que ça aille plus vite. Mais la rouquine continu ses va et vient très lentement. La vague monte, monte, monte très haut.

Et puis la délivrance arrive, déferle dans tout son corps. Elle est transie, pleine de spasmes, son vagin broie la main de la rouquine à chaque contraction. Elle tremble, elle crie, elle gémie, elle mord, elle griffe... et enfin elle s'écroule.

Doucement Ginny retire sa main engluée dans la mouille de son amour. Puis tendrement elle la prend près d'elle et l'entoure de ses bras.

Encore tremblante et hors d'haleine Hermione lui chuchote dans un souffle :

« whaow, tu me refais ça quand tu veux, aussi souvent que tu le veux. »

Ginny lui répond : « tout les jours si tu le veux mon amour. »

**oO-RETOUR À LA VIE-Oo**

Ce soir là, Hedwige est sur le pas de la porte. Elle porte une missive d'Harry. Molly entre dans la chambre des filles après s'être assurée qu'elles sont présentables. Elles sont en train de manger, elles discutent et rigolent comme n'importe qu'elles jeunes femmes de leur âge.

Molly apporte et donne le message à Ginny qui s'empresse de le lire à haute voix.

« _Chère Ginny. Je sais par ta mère qu'Hermione est chez toi en convalescence depuis que tu l'as récupérée. J'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle et qu'elle se remet de ses blessures. De notre coté, nous avons vaincu Voldemort non sans mal, mais il ne pourra plus jamais nuire. Les derniers mangemorts à son service sont soit à Azkaban soit ils se cachent et se font oublier. _

_Nous allons fêter la fin officielle de la guerre avec les mangemorts samedi prochain à Poudlard par un grand bal. J'espère qu'Hermione sera suffisamment remise pour y assister avec toi. _

_Je vous embrasse de tout mon cœur en attendant de pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras samedi._

_HP »_

Ginny et Hermione sont très enjouées par cette lettre. Elles sont contentes de pouvoir retrouver tout leurs amis.

Ginny profite également de la présence de sa mère pour lui dire : « maman, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je suis amoureuse d'Hermione et nous sommes ensembles. »

Molly lui sourie tendrement. « Avec ce qui s'est passé ses derniers jours je m'en doutais un peu » lui répond-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Les regards de Ginny et d'Hermione se croisent et elles s'empourprent toutes les deux instantanément.

« Il va falloir vous trouver de jolies robes pour samedi » poursuit Molly.

Il est 21 heures à Poudlard ce samedi soir, où règne une grande effervescence. Tous les mages ont sortis leurs plus beaux habits. La grande salle est décorée pour l'occasion aux couleurs des 4 maisons. Cela faisait plusieurs années que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Au centre de la salle, une grande piste de danse. Tout autour, de nombreuses tables rondes ornées de grands chandeliers. Sur chaque table trône des mets plus fins les uns que les autres. Le vin coule à flots après tant d'années de restriction.

Chacun passe de groupe en groupe, racontant une histoire de bataille ou se remémorant les années d'école dans ces murs. La soirée est emprunt de grande nostalgie.

Harry est à la table des professeurs. Il est bien sur accompagné de Drago. Ils entourent celui qui prendra à la rentrée prochaine les fonctions de directeur : Le professer Rogue.

Le professeur Mc Gonogall quant à elle préférant prendre sa retraite après ces dernières années difficiles.

Harry contemple la salle. Il est heureux que la paix soit enfin de retour. Il sourit doucement.

Puis son regard se pose sur les deux femmes qui viennent de faire leur entrée. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il rit à pleine dent. Il a douze ans. Il cours vers ses amies et se jette dans leur bras.

Ils rient tout trois aux éclats tout en tournoyant sur la piste. Il se sépare d'elles en tenant chacune d'elle par une main pour mieux les admirer. Elles sont magnifiques.

Hermione porte une robe en velours rouge avec des reflets d'or. Des fines bretelles sur ses épaules part un jolie décolleté sur le devant et un dos nu jusqu'à sa chute de rein derrière. La robe se termine à mi-cuisse laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines. Des escarpins couleur or termine sa tenue. Un maquillage noir prononcé autour des yeux font ressortir ses billes marrons toutes étincelantes. Ses cheveux bouclés sont retenus en arrière.

Ginny porte également une robe noir, rouge et or plus provocante. Le décolleté est très profond et met sa belle poitrine en valeur. Le bas de cette robe s'ouvre sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche et fini en pointe un peu au dessus de son genou droit. Elle porte des chaussures à haut talons de couleur noir qui lui donne une stature encore plus imposante. Ses cheveux flamboyant reposent sur ses épaules dénudées. Son maquillage très soutenue elle aussi fait ressortir ses yeux chocolats et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Pendant un instant, ils tournent tout les trois dans une ronde d'enfant. Puis Harry se rapproche, glisse sa tête entre ses deux amies et leur dit à l'oreille. « L'amour vous va à ravir ».

Surprise et décontenancée les deux jeunes femmes le regardent d'un air interrogatif.

« Je vous connais trop bien, vous êtes amoureuses, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Légèrement rougissante elles pouffent puis éclatent de rire.

La soirée, puis la nuit se passe tantôt à danser à perdre haleine, tantôt à écouter les récits des derniers combats avec passion et la fin du mage noir. L'espoir enfin revenue et les projets de chacun pour l'année qui arrive.

Au petit matin, la plupart des convives sont au lit. Quelques uns sont encore attablés à discuter. Sur la piste de danse, il ne reste plus que les deux jeunes femmes. Collée l'une à l'autre se tenant par les mains, les doigts entrelacés, elles se laissent bercer doucement par la musique dans un dernier slow langoureux. Hermione a son visage enfoui dans la chevelure de Ginny. Doucement elle lui susurre à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime Ginny Weasley. Je suis à toi pour la vie. »

**oO-FIN-Oo**


End file.
